1. Brief Description of the Invention
The instant invention discloses a novel curtain rod and attachment system using a hook and fabric or hook and loop attachment system of the type sold under the trademark Velcro, to attach the curtain to the curtain rod system.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Curtains have been traditionally connected to rods through a variety of securing means, including hooks as well as direct application to the rod. Once a curtain is directly placed on the rod it can only be altered length wise by removal from the rod and hemming. Changing the length when hooks are used requires removing the curtain and adjusting their position and re-hanging the curtains. Curtains hung by traditional means also do not release when pulled upon. Instead of the curtain releasing, either the entire rod assembly comes down or the curtains tear. Falling curtains and rods can also be a possible endangerment to small children, who are most likely to pull or climb on them.
The instant invention overcomes these problems by disclosing a method of hanging curtains that are easily adjustable and release when pressure is applied.